The present invention relates to electric terminal devices, and relates more particularly to an electric terminal device which is easy to install and, which provides a stable electric contact when installed.
Various electric terminal devices are well known and intensively used in electric and electronic apparatus for connection between parts. While designing an electric terminal device there are certain requirements must be achieved. These requirements include (1) easy to assemble without the use of any hand tools; (2) easy to install; (3) stable and durable in use.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show an electric terminal device according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a cap A, a receptacle B, and a connecting metal frame C. The cap A comprises two spaced press flanges A2 and two opposite retaining recesses A1. The receptacle B comprises two opposite raised portions B1, which are respectively forced into the retaining recesses A1 when the cap A is covered on the receptacle B. The connecting metal frame C is fastened to the receptacle B, having a protruding leg D extended out of the receptacle B for welding to a circuit board.
The aforesaid electric terminal device is one portion of a bar of electric terminals (see FIGS. 2A and 2B). During the installation process, the electric wires E are respectively inserted into the gaps between each two adjacent receptacles B, then the caps A are fastened to the receptacles B to press the press flanges A2 against the electric wires E, causing the connecting metal frames C to pierce the insulators E1 of the electric wires E and to make a respective electric contact. Because several electric wires E are simultaneously installed, fixtures or like means must be used to hold the caps A and the receptacles B and to fasten them together. If the electric wires E are individually installed one after another, a pointed hand tool F must be used to press the electric wire E into position (see FIG. 2B). This complicated installation procedure tends to cause an installation error.